


Welcome to the family

by Sammygirlspn



Series: A BDSM Love Story [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birth, M/M, Mpreg, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23362639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammygirlspn/pseuds/Sammygirlspn
Summary: Sam and Gabriel welcome their twins to the family.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: A BDSM Love Story [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674931
Kudos: 63





	Welcome to the family

"Breathe kiddo." Gabriel instructed. Sam glared up at his fiance sitting behind him.

"I blame you." Sam growled. The growl quickly morphed in a groan as another contraction ripped through him. "Fuck, Gabe it hurts!"

"You want me to call the nurse?" Gabriel asked. Sam nodded, panting through another contraction. Gabriel pushed the call button and a few minutes later a nurse stepped into the room.

"Did you need something Mr. Winchester?" She asked.

"Yeah, I need these babies out! They are tearing me!" Sam yelled.

"I'll go get Doctor Collins." She stated sweetly. The only acknowledgment she got was Sam waving her away as Gabriel coached him through another contraction. Doctor Collins stepped in five minutes later and lifted Sam's gown to check how much he'd dilated. Sam groaned as yet another contraction ripped through him, leaving him breathless.

"Oh! One is crowning." Doctor Collins exclaimed. Gabriel moved slightly so he could look over Sam's long legs. A head full of dark brown hair was peeking out between Sam's legs. "I want you to push through the next contraction." Sam pushed when the next contraction hit, sweat was clinging to his face and his shaggy hair was sticking to his forehead. "Almost there, just need to push their shoulders out." Sam pushed again and sighed when he felt the baby slip out completely. Doctor Collins clipped the chord and passed the baby to a nurse. "Okay breathe through the next contraction and push on the second one. The other baby is starting to crown." Sam pushed, but didn't feel any movement.

"Something's wrong." Sam whined. "They're stuck." Doctor Collin's nodded, his eyes focused on the baby trying to get out.

"Looks like the umbilical chord is wrapped around their neck." Doctor Collins said. "I may need to do a cesarean." Gabriel looked up at the doctor with wide eyes.

"Will they be okay?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes. I'm positive I can get them out easily." Doctor Collins said. Two hours later Sam and Gabriel were being handed their brand new babies. The first one born was a little girl with dark brown hair and the second one; a little boy with no hair at all.

"They're perfect." Sam muttered nuzzling his little girl. 

"Mr. Winchester, Mr. Novak. You have two very nervous brothers out here that would like to see you." The nurse said. Gabriel told the nurse to let them in and soon Dean and Castiel were rushing into the room bringing their nervous scents with them.

"Dean-O, Cassie, calm down. Everyone is fine." Gabriel said. "Meet little Mary-Anne Cassie Novak and Dean Charlie Novak." 

"You named them after us?" Dean asked. Sam smiled up at his brother and nodded. 

"And mom." Sam said quietly.

"Welcome to the family Mary-Anne and Dean." Castiel said kissing both babies on their foreheads before stepping back and taking Dean's hand. "Dean, I want my own." Dean choked on his spit, his eyes going wide as he looked at his boyfriend.

"Cas, babe. We've only been dating for three months." Dean said. "I'm not exactly thinking about having kids yet." 

"Why not, we are almost thirty?" Castiel asked.

"Can we wait at least a year before we start thinking about that?" Dean asked. Sam and Gabriel chuckled fondly at their brothers.

Sam and the babies were released from the hospital a week later; Sam and Gabriel quickly learned how difficult it was to be new parents with twins but they were loving every second of it.

Two months later

Sam set little Dean on a blanket on the floor and turned to grab Mary-Anne from her bouncer. Gabriel was at a meeting for his sweet shop and Dean was spending the day with his brother. 

"Cas is on his way over, hope you don't mind." Dean said.

"I don't mind. I like Cas." Sam said. He handed Mary-Anne to Dean so he could find both babies binkies before they started screaming. The front door to their penthouse opened and Castiel stepped in, looking a little dishevaled.

"Dean, I need to talk to you." Castiel said. "I know you said you wanted to wait a year for this, but I just found out I'm pregnant." Dean looked up at his boyfriend with wide eyes. Sam reached over and took his baby from his brother just in case.

"Shit you Novaks are fertile." Dean muttered.

End

For Now, the next series will be about Dean and Cas's relationship and how they handle being parents


End file.
